Sólo yo
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Si las miradas de Castiel mataran y la indiferencia de Nathaniel hiciera que desapareciera...Ninguno de los dos tendría que esconder lo que en verdad sienten.


Esta es la primera fic con los personajes de Corazón de Melón/Amour Sucré/My Candy Love y todas las demás (al final de cuentas la variación es el idioma y uno que otro nombre que se escribe diferente(?)) Y debía de publicarla aquí D:

No es muy buena y viene reciclada de un concurso (del cual no gané pero me sirvió w) y así xD.

Muy cliché, medio OoC (bastante) ahm y entre otras cosas... xD no sé me ocurre nada más D:

Disclaimer: El texto y desarrollo de la idea son solamente míos. Cualquier nombre y/o spoiler mencionado pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**_Sólo yo._**

Aún mantenía esa mala costumbre de mirar hacia donde el de cabello rubio se encontraba, como si esperara que los ojos ambarinos del más bajo se posaran con los suyos. Para todos aquellos que sabían del turbio pasado que rodeaba a ambos, la mirada de Castiel podía matar al delegado principal. Pero nadie sabía lo que en verdad los dos sentían. Desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Todo había sucedido espontáneamente, no se habían forzado en ninguno de los aspectos. Porque Nathaniel jamás le pidió un "amor romántico" ni "exclusividad", sabía que esa situación era delicada, que un amor entre dos hombres no era un tema sencillo de mostrar y mucho menos fácil de asimilar para los demás.

Las paredes de la sala de delegados eran las únicas que conocían de ese pequeño romance, los únicos testigos de los besos que ambos se regalaban, de las palabras lindas que se decían, de todo aquello que jamás nadie creería, aunque alguno de los dos involucrados lo confesase. Si tan solo los muros de esa aula de Sweet Amoris tuvieran la capacidad de hablar… más de una historia se contaría por los pasillos del instituto.

Aun cuando dentro de cuatro paredes eran la pareja ideal, para la comunidad escolar no pasaban de ser simplemente compañeros cordiales, sin que nadie sospechara ninguno de los acontecimientos que vivían los dos chicos, porque Castiel tenía una relación con Debrah y Nathaniel se concentraba en sus estudios, porque al moreno le gustaban las chicas y al delegado también o lógicamente porque ninguno de los dos daba de que hablar, simplemente material para crear un rumor o de alguna manera nadie le prestaba gran atención a lo que pudiesen estar escondiendo.

Ninguno de los dos era del tipo romántico, tampoco aceptaban ser dominado por el otro y sobre las demostraciones de afecto se limitaban a "buscar el momento perfecto"… tal vez la relación no era como aquellos clichés de las películas románticas pero no llevaban a cabo los estereotipos de las películas del tipo homosexual y sin entrar en conflicto parecía que ambos lo disfrutaban, así, tan neutral como pudiera parecer.

– Gatito…– una voz femenina había hecho reaccionar a Castiel más de una vez cuando se perdía en las hebras doradas del cabello de Nathaniel – ¡Gatito!

–Maldita sea, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames de esa manera? –el aludido había dado un pequeño golpe en el pupitre, haciendo callar a la clase y voltear a ver a la pareja que parecía discutir, la castaña que tenía enfrente de él parecía no inmutarse ante la reacción tan agresiva que tenía Castiel.

– Bueno, parece que por tu nombre jamás me vas a hacer caso– la chillona voz de la chica desesperaba levemente al moreno, mientras se le pegaba melosamente – además eres mi gatito– con ese tono acaramelado que hacía que todos los miraran como una pareja perfecta.

Todos, menos el delegado principal, quien soportaba ver algunos instantes la escena para luego suspirar y voltearse a otro lado. No podía negarlo, le incomodaba el hecho de tener que compartir al rockero, pero si a esa se iban la muchacha con la que mantenía la relación tenía más derechos por antigüedad sobre él.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Nathaniel? – le preguntaba la linda chica que enfrente tenía, castaña igual que la novia de Castiel, pero su vestimenta era recatada y su actitud menos melosa, Nathaniel separo un poco los labios ante la impresión de que ella le hubiera visto voltear la cara después de la escena romántica de la pareja del grupo. Su compañera simplemente sonrió.

– ¿Eh?, ¡Ah! Si, Melody, es solo que encuentro un poco incorrecto el hecho de que demuestren su cariño enfrente de los demás – y ante aquella salida por la tangente, volvió a voltear a ver a la "feliz pareja" que se besaba afanosamente.

–Es…algo incómodo –Melody había volteado también encontrándose con la escena y haciéndola avergonzarse un poco– pero no puedes negar que sería lindo también demostrar de esa manera el amor por la persona que te gusta ¿no lo crees? – soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras miraba a los ojos color ámbar de su contrario, acercándose levemente hacia él, como si le quisiera decir algo con su expresión corporal.

–Quizá…– y aunque lo supiera esconder muy bien no lograba convencerse de que no deseaba, algunas veces, demostrarle su cariño a Castiel sin importar que –pero aun así, deberían tener un poco de respeto, no solo por los demás, también por ellos mismos –Melody solo suspiro pesadamente, apartándose un poco de Nathaniel para sacar un libro de entre sus cuadernos y comenzar a leerlo, tal vez ella no entendía lo que pasaba en la mente de los chicos a esa edad.

Porque los dedos de Castiel se enredaban en las finas hebras de cabello rubio que algunas horas atrás habían logrado tener toda su atención mientras le besaba dentro de la sala de delegados, cuando ambos estaban seguros de que ya nadie entraría. Nathaniel disfrutaba de aquellos momentos, pues había ocasiones en que las condiciones no les permitían estar juntos. Todo aquello compensaba las escenas que le provocaban celos enfermizos y el moreno lo sabía bien. Porque jamás le pediría exclusividad, aunque fuera lo que más deseara.

**-CxN-**

–Me gustas –las palabras habían salido levemente atropelladas de los labios de Melody, quien tenía las mejillas rojas y miraba fijamente al rostro de un sorprendido Nathaniel –Me gustas mucho… y… me gustaría que fuéramos algo más que …compañeros.

El rubio no sabía qué hacer, jamás podía haber imaginado que su compañera le pudiera confesar sus sentimientos, no casi cuando terminaba el receso de un día lunes. Parpadeo un par de veces para después regalarle una sonrisa a la castaña.

–Discúlpame, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos–con un suspiro soltó, Nathaniel se sentía extraño al no aceptar a la otra delegada. Pero aunque lo quisiera y ya que su situación se lo permitía, él prefería no meterse en problemas. No deseaba terminar con lo que con muchos esfuerzos había podido sembrar junto con Castiel. Pudo observar la cara de tristeza de la chica, que solo suspiro y murmuro algo para sí misma – Eres muy linda, podrás conseguirte un chico mejor que yo –pero al parecer lo que ella buscaba no eran esas palabras, Melody subió su cara y le sonrió amablemente.

–No hay problema, gracias por no reírte en mi cara – luego de eso la de ojos azules entro al edificio como si nada hubiera pasado. Él solo esperaba que nadie le hubiera visto o escuchado, todo para que Melody no quedará en ridículo ante los demás.

La campana había sonado y los pensamientos de Nathaniel se esfumaron junto con la calma del pasillo, con la mente concentrada en cualquier otra cosa no sintió cuando alguien lo jalo hacia dentro de la sala de delegados, cerrando con seguro después de raptarle.

– ¿Qué mierda era lo que quería Melody contigo? –reconocería aquella voz en donde fuera, parpadeo un par de veces para hacerse reaccionar, mirando la cara de su "novio" que expresaba molestia.

– ¡Nada! Es solo que…– pero Castiel no lo había dejado terminar, lo tenía agarrado de los brazos y recargado contra la puerta.

–No quiero que ella te toque, ni que intente nada ¿entendido? Eres únicamente mío y no dejaré que nadie más te arrebate de mí– y sin más Castiel lo había hecho salir del aula para que se adelantara.

Bien, las palabras del de ojos oscuros le pusieron a pensar seriamente, de alguna manera aceptaba eso, ser de él, pero al parecer no podía decirle nada, reprocharle algo aunque lo deseara, no lograba convencerse de que aquella relación un día le mataría, hipotéticamente. Ya fuera de celos, tristeza o ansiedad.

La relación de compañerismo entre Melody y Nathaniel, luego de aquel día Lunes, se había tornado levemente tensa, pero con el paso del tiempo había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, o por lo menos eso parecía ser. La relación de Debrah y Castiel era cada vez más estrecha y el rubio seguía aceptando su posición.

Pero simplemente la vida no deseaba que las cosas quedasen como estaban, pues, por casualidad mientras iba entrando a uno de los salones vacíos escuchó a Debrah hablar por teléfono con alguien. La plática se centraba en el contrato con aquella disquera que con tanto entusiasmo el de cabello negro le había contado y al enterarse de los planes que quería llevar a cabo esa bruja no tuvo otra opción que meterse. Una mala decisión si le preguntaban.

– ¿Te gustó, no es así? Siempre miras hacia donde estoy y me comes con los ojos, ¿No quisieras salir conmigo? – la chica se estaba inventando historias ella misma, puesto a que el verdadero motivo por el cual volteaba hacia donde estaba era por el de cabello largo

– No te hagas cuentos, no eres de mi tipo – pero para esa altura de las circunstancias se encontraba siendo acorralado por la chica contra el escritorio, con las manos finas de la muchacha contra su pecho y muy cerca de sí.

– Estoy completamente segura de que es lo contrario– se preguntaba seriamente como aquella mujer le parecía linda al chico que ambos compartían– vamos, Castiel no se va a enterar…

– No tienes ni una idea de lo que en verdad pienso de ti…– le había soltado agresivamente, le estaba fastidiando y era más que obvio que no le caía, ahora todos esos sentimientos en contra de aquella castaña en esos momentos salían a la luz, aunque fueran solo por palabras.

La sangre se le heló a ambos chicos en el momento en que Castiel entro al aula, sus ojos se centró en la escena que tenía enfrente, como si no pudiera creer lo que ahora observaba. Cerró los puños fuertemente a ambos lados de sí mismo, mientras Debrah se levantaba de la posición en la que estaba y Nathaniel se quedaba frio en su lugar.

– ¡Gatito, e-esto no es lo que piensas! – se excuso la chica cuando sintió pasar a Castiel muy cerca de ella, pensando en lo peor, pero cuando volteo a ver a quien tenía tomado de la ropa mientras le amenazaba era al otro.

– ¿Qué mierda hacías con mi novia? – un golpe en el rostro había ido a parar en Nathaniel, quien molesto por ese momento, por todo lo guardado y por lo que sucedería le regreso el golpe igual, o tal vez un poco más fuerte, haciendo que se iniciara una pelea entre ambos chicos. Pelea que terminaría con la relación que mantenían en secreto, que acabaría con la confianza de Nathaniel y también con lo último que parecía haberle quedado a Castiel en ámbito amoroso.

Y entonces todo instituto se había enterado de aquella situación, pero no parecían dar conocimiento de lo que en verdad Castiel había sentido al observar al chico que tanto quería con la que funcionaba como su novia en ese momento, ni tampoco parecía que conocieran que a Nathaniel le había dolido peor el ver como el moreno defendía a Debrah que en si los golpes.

Nada, podría volver a ser igual.

**-CxN-**

Quizá la mirada de Castiel pudiera parecer que mataría a Nathaniel cada que este se atravesaba en su camino y de una manera la indiferencia del rubio podría desaparecer al pelirrojo, pero nadie se imaginaría que en realidad ambos chicos usaban esa actitud para esconder lo que en el interior aun sentían.

Porque nadie podía entender en esos momentos que Castiel quería raptar una vez más al delegado para dejarle en claro que nadie podía tocarle, que era el único capaz de lastimarle y de odiarle. Porque aunque pasara el tiempo, el chico de la corbata azul seguía siendo suyo.


End file.
